Keith Partridge: My Life
by C.A. Turner
Summary: Keith writes in his journal, a letter to his late father about his life from birth to becoming a Power ranger protege...a ThunderCat!


_**DISCLAIMER:**__Columbia Pictures Television__, Saban, DC. I forgot where this originally came from, I just adapted it to fit my MMPR/JLA series. If this is familiar to anyone reading this, please contact me at either or __And now, from his words… _

**Keith Partridge: My Life**

My name is Keith Partridge. I was born in 1986. I grew up in San Pueblo , California . Dad died when I was 15. Us kids were pretty much kept in the dark about his death. Up until last year, no one ever told us how he died. Dad was the one who gave me my first guitar. I got it on my 9th birthday. Man, I loved that guitar! I still have it in my attic, along with the pillow that Uncle Milton brought us back from Atlantic City , my scrapbook, and my private journal. Mom was a bank teller at the San Pueblo National Bank. Now, she is considering a run for Congresswoman. If she gets the nod, any congressional crooks in Washington , DC had better watch out! I have two sisters: Laurie (a year younger than me) and Tracy (eleven years younger than me). I also have two brothers: Danny (6 years younger) and Chris (8 years younger).

One day, Danny and I we're jammin' in the garage (he plays the bass guitar), and we came up with an idea that was just crazy enough to work: we were going to start a rock band! Not just ANY rock band, but a FAMILY rock band! Laurie had an electric keyboard she could play. She had gotten pretty good at "Tambourine Man", so I knew she would be able to play my songs. Chris played the drums in the San Pueblo Elementary School band (he was the best drummer in the entire third grade, too!). Chris really improved in our second year. That must have given him a lot of self-esteem because he even looked different after the first year! I had to come up with something for Tracy , after all, it was a family band. Inspired by Laurie's keyboard song, I decided to give Tracy a tambourine, and just let her run with it. We could always drown her out. We got Gloria from down the street to sing. After a few practices we sounded really groovy! Once we had our first song "Let The Good Times In" down perfectly, Danny borrowed some recording equipment from his school. Gloria got sick which was a drag, but we convinced Mom to sing in her place. She said she was tone deaf, but she wasn't. When a big record producer was in town, Danny and Tracy took the song on a tape recorder to the hotel he was staying in. They bugged him until he would listen to it, and wham! We had a contract!

Once I became what I thought was a big rock and roll star, I got a big head and thought that the chicks really started liking me! At one point, Danny and Chris even stole things from me to sell. And everything sold like hotcakes! They even set up an auction! Mom popped us all into the bus to find them. When we did, Mom made them stop, but this little girl with a lisp was really upset. She had ridden her bike all the way across town for a piece of me. Mom caved, and agreed to a song instead. Luckily, the bus was stocked with our instruments, and wired specially for just such an occasion. We used the top of the bus as a stage and sung the song that I had just written, "Every Little Bit O' You", for the first time.

It seemed like I always had a girl. I even dated a real live princess once! I liked her a lot. Her name was Jenny. I fell hard for this other girl, Dori, in one of my college classes. She was really groovy, and she had it for me bad. But I found out she was married, so I had to end it (I was crushed, but I was also full of myself at the time, so I pretended that she was…and not me). Out of all of them, my best girl ever was Carol. She was terrific. I even sold my car so I could take her to the prom. It was worth it but I think she was a little embarrassed when we pulled up to the prom in the bus. I made it up to her later at Muldoon's point.

Being the oldest son has a lot of responsibilities. Especially when it came to watching out for Laurie. She and I had to break into the school once to get back a diary that Danny had accidentally donated. I even had to follow her to Muldoon's Point to make sure that Lester Braddock didn't try any funny stuff with her! I never could understand why she dated such guys who I thought at the time were losers. At the time I thought because she dated out of pity. At that time, she only went to two dances all through her sophomore year in high school, and both times, she went with guys who only knew the box step! Fortunately, for her, things changed when she became a Junior.

Speaking of Juniors…up until then I never had any money as a teenager. Even though I was a big rock and roll star, all the money we made from our gigs went towards our college education (Mom didn't want Tracy to end up working in a sleazy strip joint). I had a couple of part time jobs too. None of them lasted long, but I did get a neat vegetable slicer for Mom out of one of them! At first, Danny always had money. It seemed like every week until a year before we moved to Angel Grove I owed him $2 for something. More on that later. One time I got my own pad. I had to do yardwork for Mr. Jarvis next door in exchange for an apartment above his garage. I had to move back home because I had no time to write songs. Plus, I was tired of eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and bags of potato dust. Chris didn't let Danny get to him, and has now started to trash him at every chance. Mine and Danny's financial situations have reversed, along with Laurie and Chris's. The three of us have started writing our songs…and arranging our own contracts for the family as songwriters. The three of us have made a nice nest egg, and live within our means. Recently, Danny has been spending everything he can to become a media mogul (PFBBBBBBBT! That's gonna happen!) They say that you have to spend money to make money. Danny's proven that saying wrong so far!

We recently had some major changes in our everyday lives, I'll fill you in on those in a bit.

We had a lot of great gigs. We once played for this weird hermit, Sydney Rose. He actually hired us to play for him in a private performance at his mansion. We played a block party in Detroit , and in a hospital for kids. My all time favorite gig was on a cruise ship. I didn't get a girl on that cruise! At first, I was freaked out, but, I finally realized; I was getting a big head, time to come back down to Earth. The changes started when we moved from San Pueblo to Angel Grove, you know; Monster Central. Mom thought the change of scenery would do us all some good. That was the beginning: Again, more later.

My favorite hang out in San Pueblo was the Taco Stand. I wonder if it's still there? That was the place where everyone hung out. One time this girl gave us a million dollars. I went to the Taco Stand and bought all my friends tacos and sodas. They didn't appreciate it at all.

Of course there was Muldoon's point. It's a great big apartment complex with a terrific view now. I only took my number one girls to Muldoon's Point. I would never have taken Sheila Barfas there.

Here in Angel Grove, it's a place called the Angel Grove Gym and Juice Bar. We've met some cool people here so far…and here is where the major changes start.

You've heard of the Power Rangers…the multicolored heroes who fight these weird monsters? Recently I met Jason Lee Scott, one of Angel Grove's many Martial Arts heroes. He and I have become good friends, along with his best friend, Tommy Oliver. His girlfriend Kimberly Hart has become friends with Laurie, Chris is hanging out with Zack Taylor, another friend of Jason's, and Tracy is tight with Trini Kwan, Kim's best friend. But that's not all. Remember when I mentioned the Power Rangers? Guess what: Jason is not just a Power Ranger, but he's the Red Ranger! Tommy is the White Ranger! And because Zordon has chosen me, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy to become ThunderCats (more on that later, I promise) I have become Jason and Tommy's protégé, you see…I have become the Red ThunderCat!

Laurie is under Kimberly's wing, since Laurie is the Pink ThunderCat, it makes sense that she be trained by the Pink Ranger; Zack is the Black Ranger, and he is helping Chris come along as the Black ThunderCat; and Trini Kwan is guiding Tracy . Yup; Yellow Ranger, Yellow ThunderCat.

The ThunderCats are powered by the spirits of the jungle cats. Tracy 's is the yellow cougar, Chris' power comes from the Black Leopard, Laurie's skills are granted by the Pink Cheetah, and mine are inherited from the Red Lion. I'm learning a lot from both Jason and Tommy. I now have 8 black belts now, and am working on my 9th. In our time as ThunderCats, we've also worked with the No. 1 team of superheroes…the Justice League of America ! I NEVER…in my wildest dreams would have pictured myself as a superhero…much less my sisters and baby brother…but, when Destiny knocks…answer it!

Mom? How is she handling this? It turns out that Dad was a hero back in the day! He was called the Blue Tiger. He was also a Police Captain for the San Pueblo PD. Amazingly, she's taken this all in stride. And as for Danny…

Why wasn't Danny chosen? Well, it seems that there are three rules that you must follow: 1st : NEVER use your powers for personal gain; 2nd : NEVER enter a battle unless you have to; and 3rd : Always keep your ID secret. Danny would have trashed these rules every which way.

So, who is the Blue ThunderCat? A new boyfriend of Mom's: one Bill Engvall! He's a comedian, and pretty successful at that! And one of the coolest dudes ever!

Yep, I had some really groovy times back then…but they don't even compare to now!


End file.
